Razón de ser
by Amny-Saga ex Ignis
Summary: Oneshots.porque todos tenemos una razón de ser, siempre hay un motivo por el cual actuamos de una determinada manera, algo que nos marca para siempre y porque tal vez, sólo tal vz, los malos no son tan malos ni los buenos tan buenos.Se admiten sugerencias
1. Lágrimas en el patio de recreo

Sumary: porque todos tenemos una razón de ser, siempre hay un motivo por el cual actuamos de una determinada manera, algo que nos marca para siempre y porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, los malos no sean tan malos ni los buenos tan buenos.

**Lágrimas en el patio de recreo.**

Londres, 1932.

En el patio de una de tantas escuelas públicas de la ciudad los niños disfrutan del recreo con sus juegos, ¿todos? No, en un rincón del patio, acurrucado junto a un árbol, un niño de seis años contempla al grupo de juegos, deseando ser como ellos.

-Vamos, Ann ¿a qué esperas? Date prisa que te toca pillar

-Es que..

-¿no estarás preocupándote otra vez por ese Riddle? Él no es como nosotros, déjale.

-¿Pero es que está siempre tan solo.. No podemos, solo por esta vez invitarle a jugar con nosotros? Porfa Mark

El niño resopla, pero finalmente se dirige al árbol tras consultar con el resto de sus amigos.

-Hey Sorvy!-La niña, Ann, le da un codazo y le dirige una mirada severa-em.. Riddle, ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros?

-De.. De verdad queréis que vaya con vosotros-pregunta el pequeño Tom emocionado.

-Pues.. Bueno, solo es por esta vez no vayas a creerte que..

-No le hagas caso, estamos jugando al escondite ¿vienes, Tom?

Después de unos minutos por primera vez Tom siente que pertenece a algún sitio, se siente cómodo por primera vez en su vida.

Esta vez le toca buscar a Tom, tras dar varias vueltas descubre a sus compañeros en el lado opuesto del patio del colegio sentados en el suelo, riendo tontamente.

-Por favor, chicos, esto no está bien. No debimos dejarlo solo sin avisar.

-Vamos Ann!! No seas aguafiestas, de todas formas es un bicho raro, ya lo sabes.

- Pero..-No puede acabar la frase ya que Amy Benson, una de sus amigas la interrumpe.

-¿No será que te gusta Riddle?-sonríe maliciosamente y empieza a canturrear-Ann y Sorvie sentados bajo un árbol: be-san-do-se. Primero se hacen novios , luego se casan y..

-¡Amy! Ya está bien. A Ann no le gusta Sorvie-durante un segundo duda, por lo que añade-porque no te gusta, ¿cierto?

-Ooh el pequeño Billy está celoso de Sorvie jajá jaja

-¡¡Cállate Mark!!¿Cómo voy a tener celos de ese? Dicen que su madre engañó a su padre para quedarse con su fortuna, pero él no picó de modo que después de darle a luz le abandonó.

-Es cierto, yo también he oído que su padre trafica con órganos… humanos.

-Amy!! No digas mentiras

-¡Pero si es cierto! Y aunque no lo fuera, yo no quiero saber nada de él.

Entre lágrimas Tom jura en silencio vengarse.

No volverían a reírse de él. Con solo seis años la vida le había dado demasiados golpes y estaba harto.

Lo que Billy y Amy no sabían era que, tan solo un par de años después, serían algo más que compañeros de colegio del niño Riddle.

Les tendría a su merced en cuanto un giro de destino les llevase directos al orfanato en el que se veía encerrado día tras día.

Hasta aquí el primer one-shot, se admiten sugerencias para los demás.

Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras opiniones o


	2. Sueños rotos

**Sueños rotos.**

Hogwarts, marzo de 1977

Sala común de Gryffindor

-De verdad Lunático, no entiendo como puedes salir con esa huffly, deberías haberla dejado hace mucho.

-Tú no la conoces Sirius, Jane es realmente encantadora, una gran persona.

-¡Oh, sí! A-do-ra-ble.- el joven cierra sus ojos avellana para concentrarse y continua con voz aguda y pestañeando a velocidad de vértigo.- Oh, John, pasas demasiado tiempo con tus amigos y nunca estás conmigo, ¿es qué ya no me quieres?

-Jajajaajaja

-¡Sirius!¡James! parad de una vez. Ayúdame Pet

-yo.. bueno lunático.. la verdad es que creo que ellos tienen razón. Esa chica es.. bueno tiene la voz realmente chillona esos ojos saltones y la cara de sapo y..

-Está bien, ya veo que no se puede hablar con vosotros

-Vamos Rems, ¡deja a esa Umbridge y búscate a una chica de verdad!

Remus sale enfadado de la sala común para encontrarse con su novia.

Dos meses después

Camino del gran comedor los merodeadores discuten sobre la relación de Remus.

-Bueno... supongo que estabamos equivocados con ella, habeis durado mucho, pero algún día tendrás que decirselo, quiero decir... no puedes ocultárselo toda la vida..

-¿y qué quieres que haga? No puedo decirle que la he estado engañando desde que empezamos a salir. No, no puedo decirselo.

-¿Decirme qué, John?- Realmente parece enfadada.

-Bueno,verás Jane, puedo esplicártelo

-¡No me llames Jane! No puedo creer que me hayas engañado- dice al borde de las lágrimas.

-No es lo que tú imaginas, déjame explicarte

-¿Ah, no? Bien, veamos que te inventas, Lupin

-Jane, por favor, no me hables así. Yo te quiero.

-Tengo prisa, Lupin.

-No puedo decirte aquí, vamos a otro sitio y allí te diré- suspira- por favor.

La toma de la mano y se dirigen a un pasillo vacio.

-Y bien- le apremia ella.

-No sé cómo decirte esto.. por favor no me odies

-Sigo esperando

-Yo soy...licántropo. Me mordieron cuando era pequeño y es por eso que todos los meses falto a clases durante unos días yo.. siento no habértelo dicho.- Baja la mirada con tristeza.

-¡Qué! Dios mio, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo.. tenía miedo y...

-¡Cállate! No puedo creer que me haya acostado con un... asqueroso hombre lobo. No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida Lupin, no quiero saber nada de ti.-Con el corazón destrozado se dirige a su sala común, ya no tiene hambre.

Dolores Jane Umbridge cambió radicalmente después de eso, no volvió a confiar en nadie por mucho tiempo.

Varios años después decidió darle una oportunidad a otro chico, aunque le conocía desde el colegio no se fijó en él hasta que le vió entrar aquel día en el Ministerio, ella llevaba unos pocos meses trabajando allí, luchando para alejar a licántropos y demás híbridos de la comunidad mágica.

Decidieron llevar su relación en secreto, él temía que sus amigos pudieran estropearlo.

Un año después estaban preparando su boda.

Apartamento de Umbridge, noviembre de 1981

Dolores se levantó esa mañana con un mal presentimiento, aun no había tomado en el desayuno cuando supo que el día sería un auténtico desastre.

Tomó el periódico antes de ir a trabajar y comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, se dejó caer en una silla comenzó a sollozar mientras observaba la primera página.

_Gran catástrofe en un barrio muggle._

Anoche murieron catorce personas en una calle muggle víctimas de la locura del presunto motífago Sirius Black.

_Trece de las víctimas eran muggles, sus autoridades creen que la explosión fue debida a un escape de gas._

_En elincidente también falleció un mago, Peter Petigrew murió intentando detener a Black._

_Su madré recibió la noticia anoche junto con el único trozo suyo que se encotró: un dedo._

_La próxima semana recibirá una condecoración simbólica._

No podía seguir leyendo pero entonces vió algo que llamó su atención.

Black será juzgado esta misma tarde por el auror Bartemius Crouch.

Se juró venganza a si misma, Black y todos los demás mortífagos pagarían por la muerte de su prometido, por la muerte de Peter.

Escribió una carta rápidamente y se la dio a su lechuza.

-Rápido, para el Sr. Crouch.


	3. Adiós felicidad

**Disclaime**r_: Filchi no me pertenece - pero todo lo demás es mío (excepto... bueno, en Realidad sólo e pertenecen Amèlie y la historia uú)_

**Adiós felicidad.**

La infancia de Argus fue complicada, huérfano de padre, negado para la magia, podría haber vivido a caballo entre do mundos, al igual que tantos otros como él, de tener que verse completamente vinculado a sólo uno de esos mundos sin lugar a dudas hubiera encajado mejor en el muggle, pero no tuvo suerte.

No tenía más familia que su madre y ella trabajaban en un colegio muy especial, quizá demasiado para él.

Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, leía miles de libros de hechizos, hacía meditación para tratar de conectar con la "chispa" de su interior... pero la magia no llegaba a prender.

Nunca fue seleccionado para ninguna casa, pues no era mago, aunque se le permitía asistir a algunas clases, las de las asignaturas más "accesibles" para alguien como él: Historia de la magia., herbología, y pociones. No eran ni las más fáciles ni las más apetecibles, pero no tenía más opciones.

Le costaba hacer amigos, siempre andaba con niños de primero, todos de origen muggle, se sentía a gusto con ellos... hasta que se iban haciendo más poderosos y los que no comenzaban a menospreciarle se iban alejando lentamente de él conforme la envidia le consumía.

Tan sólo una de esas amistades le duró, parecía que sería algo eterno, ella fue su primer amor, era una princesa, un ángel... su nombre...Amèlie

- No no, Srta. Norris para ti- solía decirle en broma, guiñándole un ojo.

Su primer amor, su único amor.

Juntos hacían planes de futuro, soñaban despiertos mirando las estrellas a la orilla del lago.

- Cuando te gradúes nos fugaremos, nos iremos a vivir juntos, lejos, muy lejos..

- ¿a América

- ¡O a Australia! ¿Te imaginas?

- ¿Pero qué íbamos a hacer allí?

- Pues... yo realizaría estudios muggles, iría a una universidad y conseguiría un buen trabajo, uno de éxito.

-¿Y qué sería de mí?

- ¿De ti? Es fácil, ¡tú serás la mejor medimaga del mundo!

- ¿Estaremos juntos?

- Siempre

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, siempre- a estas alturas siempre dudaba, era inseguro, tenía miedo...- Siempre que tú así lo quieras.

- Pues así será, iremos a Australia ¡bien lejos de todo! Y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos y un jardín y una gata y... No sé, mil cosas más.

Pero nada es eterno, Argus no era especialmente querido por los demás alumnos del colegio y ya nadie se conformaba con molestarle a él.

- ¡Amèlie! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Yo... bueno, tuve un problemilla en herbología..., ya sabes, esas plantas a veces son imposibles, jeje.- Rió nerviosa.

- Deberíamos dejarlo

- ¿El qué?

- Esto, todo. Mira, no me importa lo que puedan hacerme a mí, con el tiempo te acostumbras a todo. Pero no soporto que te hagan daño a ti.

- Ya me acostumbraré, con el tiempo. Son cosas que pasan, la edad y eso- dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Nosotros no somos así

- Porque nosotros hemos madurado, no te preocupes, no llegará a más. Y si lo hace no me importa, ya te lo dije que siempre estaría a tu lado. Los perros nunca dejan a sus dueños, las gatas no abandonan a sus crías y yo no me alejaré de ti

- ¿Porqué?

- No sé, hay quien lo llama instinto.

- Hablo enserio.

- Lo sé, yo también. Hay quien lo llama instinto, yo lo llamo amor.

- Me preocupa.

- A mí no, no llegará a más.

Sólo eran bromas de adolescentes, bromas sin demasiada malicia, pero dañinas. A ella no le afectaban, pero a él le consumían, le amargaban, cada día les odiaba más, temía lo peor y, un día, lo peor llegó.

Un tarantella... el lago... una tormenta... falta de aire... un corazón que late con desesperación, luchando... un levicorpus y acabó todo... para ella, para él.

Adiós Australia, adiós estudios, adiós hijos, adiós Amèlie... Srta. Norris. Adiós felicidad.

**N.A:**

**Hasta aquí el tercer one-shot. Se le dedico a mi maridilla que se ha picado esta mañana conmigo jajaj**

**Puede que haga uno sobre Petunia... tengo una ideilla ahí rondándome la cabeza, ya veremos.**

**Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que sea ya sabeis: reviewso**

**Sobre todo me apetecen sugerencias, así que si hay algún personaje que os interese... intentaré que no me salga tan romanticón como los dos últimos (a no ser que pidais lo contrario, jajaj)**

**Feliz San Valentín:p**


End file.
